Un nuevo amanecer
by Lyeth
Summary: No hay nada como pasar una noche de luna en la playa, junto a la persona que amas. Pero, ¿y si esa persona no lo sabe? Sigue siendo la ocasión perfecta para declararse. Ron lo sabía, y había estado planeándolo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. R/H


Hola!

Esta vez llego con un One Shot de una pareja que, la verdad, no me gusta mucho. Salió porque estaba aburrida y con ganas de escribir, así que puse toda mi música en Reproducción Aleatoria y dije que escribiría un one con la primera canción que sonara. Esa canción fue Candela de Chayanne, la escuché una vez y me acordé de esta pareja, así que escribí sobre ellos.

No he leído casi nada de ellos y es lo primero que escribo así que no sé cómo habrá salido.

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de J. K. Rowling, y sólo escribo esto por diversión y satisfacción personal, no hay fines de lucro.**

* * *

No hay nada como pasar una noche de luna llena en la playa, junto a la persona que amas. Pero, ¿y si esa persona no lo sabe? Sigue siendo la ocasión perfecta para declararse. Ron lo sabía, y había estado planeándolo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones. Dos semanas en una paradisíaca playa del caribe no pueden ser desaprovechadas.

Pero no sirve de nada planear y planear si no se lleva a cabo el plan, y ya no quedaba casi nada de tiempo, se marcharían al día siguiente. Era esa noche o nunca.

Habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones los cuatro juntos. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, para celebrar que los tres primeros al fin se habían graduado de Hogwarts. Dos semanas de relajo antes de tener que enfrentar la tediosa tarea de escoger qué hacer después, a qué dedicar el resto de sus vidas. Ginny, al ser la novia de Harry, también fue invitada.

El amor se respiraba en cada rincón. El paisaje era naturalmente hermoso; palmeras por doquier, una extensa playa de arenas suaves y blancas, aguas mansas, color turquesa, adornadas con blanca espuma producida por el acompasado reventar de las olas. Harry y Ginny contribuían al romanticismo del lugar. Las dos semanas más perfectas de sus vidas.

Para despedirse del maravilloso lugar, la última noche hicieron una fogata en la orilla del mar. Conversaron los cuatro un par de horas y luego se recostaron en la arena para observar las estrellas, Harry y Ginny abrazados a un lado del fuego, Ron y Hermione tendidos al otro, separados no por mucho, y en un silencio que a Ron le parecía infinitamente incómodo. Sabía que no se le presentaría una mejor oportunidad para decirle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, pero le costaba decidirse a hablar, y no sabía cómo empezar a hacerlo.

Según Harry, ella sentía lo mismo, pero Ron tenía sus dudas. No le parecía muy posible que una mujer tan perfecta como ella pudiera fijarse en él. Pero necesitaba aclararlo, oír la respuesta de sus propios labios, que ella le dijera que sí, que también lo quería, o que no, que no era correspondido.

Ron sintió a Hermione moverse suavemente a su lado, tiritar un poco y volver a quedarse quieta.

-¿Tienes frío? –le preguntó.

-Sólo un poco, pero no es nada –respondió Hermione, estremeciéndose suavemente.

-Ven aquí –le ofreció Ron, estirando uno de sus brazos para que Hermione pudiera recostarse en su pecho. Ella así lo hizo, y Ron la abrazó contra sí.

-Gracias.

-No es nada.

Lo único que rompía el aplastante silencio del lugar eran las olas reventando una y otra vez contra la orilla, pero Ron estaba seguro que los latidos de su corazón podían oírse a kilómetros de distancia, y le avergonzaba que así fuera, teniendo en cuenta que el oído de Hermione se encontraba justo ahí, en su pecho.

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando la respiración de Hermione se volvió lenta y profunda, y Ron supo que ella se había quedado dormida. Sonrió al sentirla tan tranquila y tan suya, cuando en realidad las cosas entre ellos aún no cambiaban, y se tomó la libertad de acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente con la mano que había estado apoyada, inerte, en la espalda de ella.

Permanecieron así, Hermione dormida, y Ron feliz, pensando en ella, en cuánto la amaba, pero, sobre todo, en que no cambiaría por nada un momento como ése. Por eso le costaba tanto dar el primer paso en la relación con Hermione, le aterraba que ella no sintiera lo mismo y que su amistad de años se terminara y quedara en nada.

Si tan sólo ella diera una señal de que lo de ellos sí podía ser, las cosas serían muchísimo más fáciles.

-Hermione te ha dado cientos de señales, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado ciego para verlas –le había dicho su hermana una vez, harta de ver sufrir a su hermano y a su mejor amigo por lo mismo, enamorados, pero demasiado tímidos para atreverse a confesarlo.

-No discutiría tanto conmigo si así fuera –le había contestado él, sabiendo que era una excusa ridícula.

-Quien te quiere te aporrea, dicen por ahí.

Pero estaba la vez que a él se le había ocurrido pedirle a Lavender que fuera su novia. Hermione había reaccionado mal, por no decir pésimo, y estuvo semanas enteras absolutamente irritable y susceptible, llorando por todo, no en frente de él, por supuesto, pero igualmente él se enteró. Con un poco de optimismo, Ron podía decir que lo que le pasaba a Hermione era nada más y nada menos que celos, en su estado más puro. Era la única situación que le daba a Ron un poco de esperanza.

Hermione se removió un poco y murmuró, claramente, el nombre de Ron. El pulso de él se disparó violentamente y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, si es que era eso posible. Estaba soñando con él, y no parecía ser un sueño desagradable, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Ésa era exactamente la señal que él necesitaba. Había, al fin, tomado una decisión.

Se sacudió y cambió suavemente de posición, con la intención de despertarla sin que ella se diera cuenta que lo hacía a propósito, y tuvo éxito. Ella abrió los ojos, estiró las piernas y giró la cabeza para mirar a Ron directamente a los ojos.

-¿Dormí mucho?

-No tanto, aún es de noche. ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?

-Un sueño increíble –respondió ella, y Ron sintió que el corazón se le hinchaba y amenazaba con reventar.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, y Ron le acarició la cabeza tiernamente, ante lo cual ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Ron se comportaba así con ella, y se sentía en el paraíso, pero no dejaba de parecerle una situación algo extraña.

Ron le sostuvo la mirada un momento que se le hizo eterno. Los ojos color miel de ella brillaban resplandecientes en la oscuridad de la noche, como si reflejaran el blanco brillo de la luna llena que se encontraba, imponente, por sobre sus cabezas, convirtiéndolo todo en un momento mágico. Ella se rindió primero y desvió la mirada. Él le agarró la barbilla y le giró el rostro, obligándole a mirarlo nuevamente.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le dijo, con una seriedad que Hermione nunca antes le había escuchado.

-Te escucho –contestó, visiblemente nerviosa, sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía y se transformaba en un nudo, apretado y ciego.

-Hermione, me ha tomado años decidirme a decirte esto, y aún ahora, que sé que nada me hará echarme para atrás, me cuesta encontrar las palabras para hablar, y pienso que si estoy haciendo lo correcto, que si esto verdaderamente servirá de algo –Ron estaba también nervioso, sabía lo que debía decir, y la conversación que llevaba planeando durante mucho tiempo. Había barajado todas las posibilidades, pensado en todas las formas en que podría decírselo, recreado esa situación imaginariamente cientos de veces, y, sin embargo, en ese momento, tenía la cabeza en blanco, no recordaba ninguno de los detalles que había imaginado una y otra vez, sólo le quedaba improvisar algo sobre la marcha.

-Ron, no te entiendo –Hermione estaba completamente confundida. Ron estaba muy serio, y el azul de sus ojos se veía demasiado intenso, sentía que la inspeccionaba, que descubría todos sus secretos con tan sólo una mirada.

-Me gustas, Hermione –confesó bruscamente, tanto que Hermione pareció asustarse ante sus palabras, y Ron se asustó también al sentir como rompía con la mística del momento, como Hermione se alejaba, se le escapaba de entre las manos, y se sintió en la necesidad de enmendar su error. –Te amo, desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me acuerdo desde cuándo –agregó, con la misma pasión en la voz, pero un poco más calmado.

Hermione se sonrojó, curvó un poco los labios, y los ojos se le iluminaron aún más. Ése era, por mucho, el momento más feliz de su vida.

-Ron, yo…

-Shhh –la calló Ron, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, y acercándose a su rostro, sin romper jamás el contacto visual. Quitó su dedo y lo reemplazó por sus propios labios, besándola suave y tímidamente, esperando a que ella le diera un incentivo a continuar. Hermione abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa y se quedó quieta, rígida, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Vio la preocupación en los ojos de Ron y se dijo mentalmente que tenía que hacer algo. Cerró los ojos y le respondió el beso, igual de tímida.

Al sentir que Hermione le respondía, Ron se relajó instantáneamente. Fue un beso tierno, cálido, pausado. Ambos se acompasaban perfectamente. Llevaban años esperándolo, esperándose mutuamente, y al fin se pertenecían, al fin estaban juntos.

-Tardaste tanto en atreverte, ¿tan difícil era? –le preguntó Hermione, tras cortar el beso, alegre y radiante como nunca.

-Lo sé –contestó Ron, igual de feliz, sonriendo ampliamente, riéndose.

-¿Qué te hizo decidirte?

-Murmuraste mi nombre en sueños –Hermione se sonrojó rápidamente y Ron murmuró algo sobre lo adorable que se ve sonrojada, y la volvió a besar.

Los primeros rayos de sol quebraron la inmensa oscuridad en la que se encontraban. Un nuevo amanecer. El comienzo de un nuevo día.

* * *

Gracias a los que leyeron :D

háganme feliz con un Review, es sólo hacer click en **GO**


End file.
